


Daemons and Fried Rice

by Stealthily_Nobody



Series: Dimensional Visitors [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stealthily_Nobody/pseuds/Stealthily_Nobody
Summary: Isabelle volunteers herself and Noct for cooking duty.





	Daemons and Fried Rice

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of Isabelle and Noct making dinner while the others groaned was too enticing not to write.

There was no where Nyx felt more at home at than the battlefield. Since arriving at Insomnia all those years ago and joining the KingsGlaive Nyx often spend months at a time on skirmishes along the border against Nifelheim or seeking elusive monsters that were praying on the nearby towns. Some of the other glaives often joked that Nyx was addicted to these fights but Nyx would disagree. He didn’t like fighting per say. Sure, he loved the feeling of metal on metal and flashing to and fro with the power of the king, but did he enjoy senseless killing? No. When Nyx took down troops of enemy MTs or brought down a dangerous beast Nyx felt like he was saving live, not taking them. As he killed he thought of the villages that would not be destroyed by the MTs or of the children the beasts could no longer pray on. Nyx felt that it was his duty to save these people and to eradicate those that wished to prey on the innocent.

When Nyx had fallen in love with Noct his feelings hadn’t changed. In fact, they became stronger. All of a sudden, not only was Nyx fighting for the innocent, but he was also fighting for the country that Noct loved. Even though Noct rarely ever left Insomnia Nyx knew that Noct saw all of Lucis as his home. Everytime Nyx told him that some child had been killed or a village destroyed Noct would tear up as if he’d grown up in that village or he regularly played with the dead child. No, loving Noct made saving others a must for despite Noct’s physical prowess he was incredibly emotionally weak.

Nyx may hate killing but he never had a problem with killing daemons. They weren’t human, weren’t even alive but they preyed on all living things. They were the perfect target for practice and at the same time present a challenging fight. Nyx’s desire to kill daemons was a strong and steady fixture in his life.

Even when transported to a new world, killing daemons still brought Nyx a sense of security and the feeling that he was doing something important. Cleaning out a nest of small daemons was the perfect get away from all his worries and troubles. Or at least it would be if there wasn’t another 6 people in the same small area as him.

For a small nest the shadowhunters sure got worked up. All of them had decided to come and (not to Nyx’s surprise) they were having a hard time fitting everyone in the cave. Alec, mercifully, kept out of the cave and let rip a string of arrows whenever a daemon snuck up on one of the other shadowhunters. Simon took Alec’s example and tried to stay out of the way with his bow but he was too close to the entrance so he would often have to switch to a sword. Clary stood beside Simon; taking out any daemon who came too near to her _parabatai._ Jace and Isabelle were in the center of the confusion. Both of them seemed to be having the time of their lives as they dodged, parried, and exterminated every daemon within a 5 feet radius.

Nyx felt that he and Noct weren’t needed and so they stayed on the outskirts of the cave; picking off any daemon that tried to flee from the shadowhunter’s wrath. Not many daemon’s managed to reach Nyx and Noct, though, with Alec and Simon’s bows picking them off and the ones that did make it were either injured from Jace and Isabelle or way too weak to create any sort of challenge. Nyx was almost wishing to see a iron giant right about now just for the chance of any real challenge.

The battle lasted moments. The shadowhunters working fast and efficiently; killing the daemons in a very brutal but precise way. In fact, the set up for the battle had lasted longer than the battle. There had been so much weapon preparation, mauling over maps, and even a little bit of strategy (although that pretty much equated to ‘let Jace and Isabelle take care of everything while the rest is backup’.) that by the time they arrived Nyx was a little disappointed that it didn’t last longer.

Now, Nyx stood on the field of slowly dissipating corpses as he watched Jace and Isabelle wipe ichor off their blades while Alec and Simon retrieve their arrows.While Nyx stood rigidly Noct slowly came up behind him and wrapped his smaller hand into Nyx’s; calming tension he didn’t know he had.

“Now that’s was fun.” Jace commented as he finished cleaning his blade and set it back to his belt.

“What, beating up small fries?” Nyx taunted and Noct sighed as he realised that the two were about to get into it again.

“Really? I don’t recall seeing you doing any fighting.” Jace taunted back.

Nyx waved his free hand carelessly in front of his body, “Wasn’t worth the effort. Probably could have eradicated the nest myself with one hand tied behind my back.”

Jace opened his mouth to reply once more but Isabelle beat him to it when she clapped her hands together and said in a very cheerful voice, “How about we return to the Institute and make dinner to celebrate.”

With no real argument they all agreed and made their way back to their vehicle. Jace pouted slightly at Isabelle’s interfering but said nothing. However, no one realised what Isabelle meant by that until they had returned to the Institute and she was making her way to the kitchen.

“Um, are you making dinner, Izzy?” Jace asked nervously.

“Yep,” Isabelle replied happily before exclaiming, “And Noct is going to help me.”

The shadowhunters all shifted uncomfortably as they tried to think up a good excuse to avoid Isabelle’s cooking. Noct, however, only looked at Isabelle curiously and said, “Me?”

“You got it,” Isabelle said to Noct as she dragged him with her into the kitchen. She then looked to the others and exclaimed, “Dinner will be ready in an hour.”

The shadowhunters groaned as they realised what that meant. They would have to eat Isabelle’s cooking. Nyx looked at them weirdly, “Is there something wrong with Isabelle’s cooking.”

Simon grimaced before starting, “Isabelle means well but-”

“Her cooking sucks,” Jace finished, blunt as ever.

Nyx nodded even as a huge grin lit up his face, “I don’t think we’ll need to worry.”

“Why not?” Clary asked, “Is Noct a good cook?”

“Astrals no,” Nyx snorted, “However, he does ruin everything he tries to cook.”

 

* * *

 

“So,” Isabelle started as she pulled pots and pans from the cupboards, “Tell me everything about you.”

“Uh, what?” Noct asked. He was uneasy in the kitchen; had been every since Ignis had scolded him for wrecking his pots.

Isabelle ignored Noct’s and handed him a bowl, “Stir this.”

Noct took the bowl and stirred as he continued to watch Isabelle. She’d already emptied out the fridge and was now lighting the stove. After the stove was lit and a large pan set on the top she turned back to Noct, “I heard from Clary that you can from somewhere called _Insomnia._ What’s it like?”

Noct’s hands started shaking and he stopped mixing. It took all of his concentration just to keep a hold of the bowl. Tears streamed down his face and tremors shook his body. Isabelle looked at him in concern and realised that she’d said something that she shouldn’t have.

“I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry. Something happened there right.” Isabelle abandoned her place by the stove to set a hand on Noct’s shoulder.

“No, I’m sorry.” Noct started, “It’s been a long time and still I can’t help but cry like a baby. I’m so useless.”

“Oh, sweetie, you’re not. I’ve seen you fight. You can take down Jace so you can’t say that.” Isabelle tried to comfort him, “Here, tell Izzy what’s wrong.”

Noct folded into Isabelle’s arms as he told her, “My home, _Insomnia,_ is gone. _Nifelheim_ destroyed it and I- I wasn’t there. I should have been there. I could have done something- anything. I-”

Isabelle cut him off there, “There’s nothing you could have done. Don’t beat yourself up about it.”

Noct nodded stiffly, “My father was there, you know. I said goodbye to him just a couple of days before the city fell. I-I should have been nicer. I should have told him that I loved him and that I would miss him. I didn’t. Does- does that make me a bad person?”

“No, no it doesn’t.” Isabelle told him, “You couldn’t have known that that would be the last time you would see him. I beat that he was just happy you weren’t there when the city fell.”

“Thank you,” Noct choked out, “You’ve been so nice and understanding.”

“Well,” Isabelle said with a soft smile, “You aren’t the only one here who’s lost a family member.”

“Oh,” Noct thought as it clicked, “Who-who did you loose?”

“My brother,” Isabelle admitted.

“But isn’t Alec still alive?” Noct asked with a puzzled face.

“Not Alec,” Isabelle told him, “My younger brother, Max. He died in the war against Valentine.”

“I never had a sibling so I don’t know what that feels like,” Noct said slowly, “But I am sorry for your loss.”

“Thank you.” Isabelle said, “That means a lot. Now, let’s talk about something happier.”

“Uh, yeah. About that, sorry,” Noct said sheepishly, “I think I may have cried into the eggs.”

Isabelle looked over into the bowl of eggs Noct was stirring and then at him. “Don’t worry about it. They probably needed more salt anyways.”

“Are you sure?” Noct inquired, “What are we making anyways?”

“Fried rice,” Isabelle told him proudly. “Now, can you watch the rice as I gather the other ingredients?”

“Sure,” Noct handed Isabelle the  bowl of eggs and moved to the stove.

“So, now that we’re down talking about sad things, what were your favourite things about _Insomnia_?” Isabelle asked.

This time Noct smiled as he recounted stories of his life back home. He told her about high school and how he’d met his best friend there and his secret outings with Nyx that he always held close to his heart. Isabelle smiled and laughed with him before telling him about her life in the Institute. She retold stories about Jace and Alec who even back then were always getting into trouble (“It was always Jace’s fault,” Isabelle would say, “but Alec would always share the blame. I guess that’s what it means to be _Parabatai_.”)

However, Noct looked down at the rice when talk was over and noticed that although they’d been cooking at the same time their attention had not been on the food. “I’m sorry, Isabelle. I think I may have ruined your fried rice.”

Isabelle wasn’t fazed whatsoever, “Don’t worry about it. I just wanted to get you away from your man so I could talk to you a bit.”

“Nyx isn’t my ‘man’.” Noct protested, “And now I’ve gone and ruined your food.”

“Ha,” Isabelle said as her insides cramped from laughter, “I don’t know if you’ve noticed but I’m not a very good cook. I knew this would probably happen so I ordered Pizza.”

Noct nodded his head, “So this was set up to fail.”

“That’s right,” Isabelle said, “but bring the rice to the table I can’t wait to see what those idiots will try to do to get out of eating his mess.”

And so, Noct brought the fried rice to the dining room as Isabelle set the table. The others started to show up as Isabelle finished setting out the plates.

“Are-are we eating that?” Jace asked with a horrified look on his face.

“Yep, Noct and I made it so dig in.” Isabelle told him.

The shadowhunters sat down around the table and scooped very little rice onto their plates. They then ate it one tiny forkful at a time. The rice was too salty and tasted strangely of ketchup. And was fried rice supposed to have chicken bones in it? No one wanted to eat any more than that first bite but under Isabelle and Noct’s watchful eyes thy continued to shovel in it piece by piece.

  
They’d almost finished their small plateful when Nyx strolled in carrying two large pizza boxes. He took one long look at the pitiful attempt at fried rice before doubling over laughing, “I knew it.”


End file.
